Shifting Future Raise of the Espers
by fanboy913
Summary: As the darkness of the future looms, Minamoto is pushed ever closer to the fateful choice that will settle the fate of all. But with doubt growing in his heart how will strange new dreams of a boy who calls himself the King of Pirates shape the man who holds the worlds fate in his palm? Slight one piece crossover


Shifting future Raise of the Espers

1

Hey this story has been fluttering around in my head for a while so i decided to publish it.

As to why this is a slight crossover with one piece, well this is fanfiction why not?

1

1

1

1

1

1

* * *

"I lov…" she said as the sound of the gun shot echoed and her body bent back the bullet piercing her brain, he just stood there watching her fall as he screamed her name.

Minamoto woke in a cold sweat scarcely holding back the screams that threatened to rip from his throat his eyes flicked around wildly looking for the fallen building and the dead girl he had raised.

It took a moment for his mind to inform him that he was still in his apartment; he was still in bed and was most a assuredly not living out that prophecy of the future. The steady thump thump of his heart told him that he would be getting no more sleep this night; he glanced over at the clock which read four AM and with a sigh slipped out of bed.

The girls would not be waking up for several hours and there was no point in trying to get any work done he had finished it all last night, instead he slipped on a robe and silently prattled out of the apartment. He took the stairs to the roof and walked out onto it the darkness still holding sway over the heavens and below him there were the sounds of the city were greatly lessened by the early morning hours.

* * *

It was almost cold and slightly damp from the previous evening's rain, his mind replayed that dream over and over again Kaoru's body falling as his bullet ended her life and the life of the rebellion she had started.

His hands shook as he shook his head "_No_" he thought "_I will not let that future come to pass I won't_"

When a voice spoke out behind him he found himself unsurprised "I hate you Minamoto, and more still when you do the same things I do."

Minamoto did not turn around he knew who was behind him, and also knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the man behind him could kill him as easily as snake does a lame mouse. But on top of that he also knew that this man would not kill him, that the man behind him would sooner die than bring any harm to his queen. It was in that sense alone he admired the person behind him, and above all else this evoked a sense of jealousy, if only he could have that certainty.

"Are checking on Kaoru Hyoubu _Kyousuke?" _he asked without turning his head.

"Among other things yes I am checking on Queen"

"I see" Minamoto paused for a second "Why did you reveal yourself to me I would not have noticed you"

"Why do I do many things" was the answer he received "I did it because I felt I should."

Minamoto knew that he should try something, contact BABLE attempt to subdue Hoyubu in hand to hand, but right not he could not being himself to make a token effort he could still almost see her blood on his hands."

"You have those dreams too don't you?"

He should deny it, to give anything over to this man was to give him insights into how to defeat you, however his mouth did not check in with his brain which was quite unlike him, but hell just a week ago he had been brainwashed into thinking that Phantom Daughter was the dark queen. "Yes I am"

"Funny how no matter how hard you try that particular future nothing happens"

Again it would have been within character for him to snark back a retort but really was not feeling himself today "I won't let that future happen I won't"

There was gentle scornful yet sad laughter "You act as if she is going to choose that future, but that is not the case we both know that."

Minamoto flinched "If it were as simple as that then your actions would have changed that future long ago"

He started in shock Hoyubu never told him anything that would vaguely resemble a compliment much less something close to saying that he had taken good care of them. "She is not going to choose to be the queen, the humans will be the ones to do so."

He wanted to scream to the heavens that is not true, he wanted so badly to believe that it would not possibly come to that, but in his own heart he knew the truth. As if reading his mind Hoyubu said "Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it, tell me Minamoto in that past what have humans as a whole done to people they believe different? How many women were burned at the stake for witchcraft? How many people were enslaved over the course of human history? How many people were killed in world war one and two all for the sake of a nations attempt to enrich itself."

Again he heard his heart pounding , thump, thump "Humans will comment the gravest acts of atrocity towards each other now imagine if you will what they would do to espers who most don't consider human at all?"

He could, all to easily "The question is not when the Queen will take her place, the question is when the humans will commit and act so greave so vile that Queen will take her stand. She will do what she must to protect those that she can even if it means becoming the devil herself, after all how can she do less she learned it from you."

That caused him to turn eyes blazing but Hoyubu was gone not even wind stirring the dust he should have kicked up almost like he had never been there to begin with. Minamoto looked down at his hands still they trembled and he clenched them into fists turning away from the city and heading back to his home, perhaps listening to them breath would calm him down it always had before.

* * *

The sound of the helicopter engine was a constant sound even in the enclosed and mostly soundproof room that they traveled in from mission to mission. However there was a silence that held them that was not normal, they were being sent to the heart of the city were two espers had gone on a rampage seven people were in critical condition and four police officers responding to the scene had been incinerated. He had removed their power limiters before they had even left B.A.B.L.E this was not the time for holding back.

"We know one of them possess pryokinesis and we assume the other has possession of an ability of similar power both are unknown with no appearances in any database we can find so you must be extra careful am I clear."

"Hi" they all said quietly Minamoto once again cursed to the heavens that they had to use children for these jobs. Fighting mass murders and international corporations bent on global domination by any reasonable standers should be left to adults not to thirteen year olds. He resisted that urge to growl he well knew the reasons that they had to put these children in the line of fire but he hated them all the same, in fact he was quite sure that some people high in the government wished that they just might have an accident on one of these missions.

He was jerked off of that lovely train of throught by the helicopter as it swerved to avoid a bolt of lightning that shot through the sky in the place where they had just been, "Aoi!" he shouted and she teleported all four of them to the city street, the place was a maze of burning cars and scorched buildings there were some people on the ground not moving and in the center of it all two people stood one was a thinish young man with thick glasses that hid the eyes using the suns glare. He had brown hair and wore a well made button up shirt and designer pants and shoes. There was a disconcerting air about as sparks and strikes of electricity snapped in the air around him causing his brown hair to stand on its end.

The other one was different he was muscled and thick with a heavy head of black hair that fell across his face obscuring most of it except of a thin mouth. He wore XXXL size sweatpants and tie dye tee shirt that had the peace symbol on it, the slight bright red coal color of his eyes glowing though his hair seeming to shimmer with heat.

"My name is Kōichi Minamoto of B.A.B.L.E" his anti esper gun gave his hand a terrible weight as his pointed it at them "You are to power down and surrender imminently"

The two ignored him "Is that the one" the big man said glancing the children all three ready to fight.

The one with the glasses nodding "Indeed we should begin" he flourished his hand in a bow electricity tracing his movements "I am called Static and my brother here is called Amir level six electrokinesis and pryokinesis at your service"

Kaoru glared at them her eyes bright with fury "Why, why did you attack these people?"

"To get your attention of course" Static said "I didn't think you could come if I asked nicely so" he pointed his hand at one of the fallen and a bolt of power flashed out the energy dispisrsed a foot in front of the downed person against the power of Kaoru's psychokinesis "You needn't have bothered" he said there just humans and there dead anyway….. We got board you see"

He had just finished that word we Kaoru dumped a building on them, or to be precise a two story warehouse, each figure exploded into motion, light trailed form Static as he dashed towards his attacker moving at inhuman speed.

Flames burst from Amir's hands and feet as he was launched in a arc that avoided that falling building and towards the Children. Aoi lifted her hand and a falling concrete disappeared before it hit the ground, since it was moving at a high speed already she simply made it appear in the center of Amir's arc and the concrete hit him in the chest like it had been fired from a gun. And the freaking thing shattered against the man's chest with the unmistakable ring of stele under pressure, the thing it did accomplish was to alter his course so he landed in front of the Children.

A howl of heat and flame burst forth from his hands on the heel of a static burst of thunder and light, the girls vanished as Aio teleported them away appearing above the espers. Kaoru glowed with power as the unleashed a physic assault of force on the two men, the street underneath them buckled with stress and both were flattened to the ground. But the moment Kaoru let go of her assault they both rolled seemingly fine and unleashed their attacks upward, the twin force of two level six espers crashed against the will of an angry level seven Esper and were found wanting.

Minamoto found himself in cover holding his gun waiting and praying he did not have to use it, this battle was going fast there were only three or four espers in the world who could take Kaoru in a direct fight and none who could equal her raw power. What was strange is that these two seemed to know who she was and what she could do and still challenged her to a direct fight. Kaoru landed hands out sending two waves of force that shoved the espers back, Aoi engaged the one called Amir her body blurring in and out of normal space making her neigh impossibly to hit but allowing her to attack in return. Not that the attacks of a thirteen year old had much effect on that slab of meat, so when Shiho stepped out from behind a pile of rubble and nudged a small rock out of place causing the entire pile of rubble to collapse on Amir Minamoto realized that it had been a distraction.

The big man endured it silently and the pile of rubble began to move as he began to get up, that was until Shiho put a bullet next to his head her eyes cold and harsh. She said nothing for there was nothing that needed to be said Amir got the message and settling back to the ground, the heated rubble on his back evidently causing him no harm.

Kaoru faced Static as he flung bolt after bolt of energy at her, each strike was deftly redirected striking all around them harmlessly. But the frustration that Minamoto expected to see in her opponent to find that he could do nothing was not there, as if he expected this to happen."

Beside him there was a movement and his gun tracked it to a women lying on the ground covered in second degree burns, she seemed to be trying to speak or move and Minamoto reacted moving form cover and griping her from dragging it back with him behind a fallen pillar that offered some protection.

The women's eyes focused on him and she tried to speak but no words came out "You're going to be fine" he said "Help is here and medical assistance is on the way"

He placed her down gently and moved back up gun ready to cover Kaoru's fight, so that meant he was completely unprepared and here heard a gentle laugh and the women's body blurred into motion her hand seizing his head.

* * *

What followed was blackness, blackness and pain he was lying in darkness as every hangover and blow that Kaoru in her rage had dealt to him flared back with a vengeance and everything hurt. Where was he? What happaned?

"Give up" a voice whispered "Give up and the pain will go"

He gritted his teeth and got his hands under him, the moment he got an inch off the ground more pain slammed him back down this time giving him the sensation of being on fire. He screamed as pure instinct made him force his body up to stand to do something.

"Give up" a voice whispered "Do not fight me"

Fight him? What did he mean this pain was clogging his mind and he could not get a clear thought through, only in his wordless scream of pain and defiance did he manage to find a fragment of a thought "Up, get up"

He got his knees under him and the assault on his senses redoubled, in this perhaps the attacker made a mistake , there is only so much pain that human body or mind can take before it simply stops processing more pain of any sort. So while that degree of pain was and order of magnitude greater than the second wave it did not knock him from his feet, more fragments made their way through the haze the faces of Kaoru, Aoi, and Shiho they gave him a hold something to focus on and he stood the rest of the way.

And abruptly the pain vanished and he found himself standing in a endless white room granted his knees were waist deep in shadow but it was an improvement. An amused voice spoke out "This is a first" Minamoto looked around but there was no one to be scene the voice was everywhere and nowhere" Thought his look around did show him a disturbing sight veins of shadow were tracing there way along the expansive of white.

"Normally when I do this it is over in moments, pain is a wonderful weapon even if it is a memory"

"I'm under a mental attack" he thought

"Indeed" the voice answered as if Minamoto had spoken "I need to borrow your body for a bit, it won't take long and you won't even remember it happening."

The shadow at his waist thickened and threatened to draw him in but if this was mental attack, he willed himself to hold fast and try as it might the shadow did not pull him down.

The voice sighed "I like it better when minds are shattered it is so much easier to work with" there was the feeling of someone shaking their head. The white in the room began to shift into a darker hew of purple, "I need to save my strength for taking over the level 7 so ill make this quick"

A simple force began to push him down back into the pool of shadow at his feet, with a grunt of effort he summoned his defenses willing his mind to close and harden. The will of whoever was attacking him clashed with his defenses and what ensued was agony his human will collided with the Esper attacking him and the room of white began to shift between blue and black as mind to mind he fought against the invasive presence.

"Damn you human give it up or I won't shatter your mind I will subjugate it and make you watch helplessly as I do what I will with it."

Minamoto felt the presence push harder with every word he fought back with every bit of willpower at his command but it was like trying to hold aback a moving stone wall. It came down to the fact that his human mind could not win against an espers the way there brain functioned was simply better than his. For all his will he could not hold back his attacker he could not win.

With that thought his will shattered and the voice howled in victory as it overwhelmed him body and mind, blackness followed as the invasive power filled every part of his being and began to assert control. "I lost" he thought "Once again someone is going to use me to hurt them, damn it, damn it why is it always me" he felt his eye began to close" why do I always hurt her"

A voice cut through the darkness "Is this really how it's going to end?" he dully held his eyes open "Hyoubu?" he muttered

"Are you going to die Minamoto, are you always destined to hurt Queen?"

Anger flared slightly "Why are you here? Isn't this what you want for me do die?"

"What I want is of no concern, Queen loves you and your death bring her pain."

"Are you here to save me?"

"No I hate you and Queen is not here to guilt me into helping you"

"Then why? I don't understand"

"You are fighting your attacker with your mind that is a losing battle no matter how you look at it, there is no way your human mind can triumph over my kind. However you have one other option, one thing you have not used to fight"

The voice of Hyoubu became quitter "Your spirit" and as the voice drifted away the esper left one last quip "Now live or die by your own power Minamoto I care not what happens to you"

The voice of Hyoubu disappeared leaving Minamoto alone against his unknown enemy, sprit? What did he mean sprit? Without realizing it Minamoto began to gather together his shattered consciousness anger lit in the core of his being and to that anger the shards began to gather. He was so tired of being the weak link of always being the way to hurt the girls he had come to love, and here he was letting some random esper take him over and use his body to hurt his loved ones"

That knowledge galvanized him and the fire of his anger met his love for the children and exploded the shards of his consciousness reformed and suddenly he was standing defiant against the invading force trying to take his mind his body. From the core of his being something welled up flowing through him like electricity building in him until it had no were to go but out. When he hurled himself at the esper in his mind he was not just attacking the being with his will he was putting everything he was everything he had done at the invader screaming "I am Kōichi Minamoto!" he felt his will solidify at those words "This is my body my soul and you are not welcome here." All around him cracks formed and the voice screamed in pain "GET OUT, GET OUT, I COMMAND YOU GET OUT!" There was a crack of thunder a scream of pain and a blinding flash of red light and Minamoto was free.

* * *

Back in the real world Minamoto screamed as red energy was blasted out of his body the power congealing until it formed a person. The eyes of the children snapped over to his name on their lips as they stared in shock, the red energy that he had thrown out of himself vanished reveling a boy which Minamoto assumed had been the esper attacking him, the boy was thin and very frail his skin was pale almost to the point of being grey. His hair was snow white and thin his sunken eyes balls with a smoky blue color.

The eyes stared at Minamoto in stunned shock and the boy made as if to move but his body betrayed him and he fell back to the ground helpless. The large pryokinetic jerked as he saw the boy and a scream of horror erupted him his mouth "Takumi!" he shouted and his who body jerked as he fought to get out of the rubble. Shiho's gun swung down hitting a point just below the man's neck and he shuttered eyes closing.

Amir reacted the same way the other one had turning from his battle with Karou and sprinting over to the fallen boy "Takumi!" he shouted

The boy moaned weakly and his lips moved trying to speak but nothing came out, Amir turned his eyes to Minamoto wrath blazing bright "You" he whispered "WHAT DID YOU DO!" Thunder howled from Amir's mouth and crashed into him hurling him back and slamming him against concrete, the last thing he heard was Karou's own scream of horror and rage as her power went wild hurling Amir several hundred feet into the air.

* * *

When he regained his senses the hearing came first, around him were the depressingly familiar sounds of the medical wing of B.A.B.L.E. He thought he heard voices out in the hall but could not make out what they were saying. Feeling came next and a fire lit in his chest, he stifled back a snarl of pain and after a breath or two managed to come to terms with it. One of his legs was asleep but he thought he felt a weight on it, the next sense that came however was something else. With his eyes closed and began to feel different strange like a gentle breeze was flowing over his body and over the head on his leg. How did he know it was a head? His leg was numb he couldn't feel much of anything from it, what was this feeling.

He opened his eyes and the feeling faded, he had to blink a few times he was laying a bed duh and Karou was asleep on his leg drool falling from her open mouth. Around his chest and arms white bandages covered his skin and most of the skin not covered looked like he had been in the sun to long. There was a buzz on the back of his neck and the door opened a bare split second afterwards. Dr Shuuji walked in and grinned when he saw his patient awake "Welcome back to the land of the living Minamoto you had us worried there for a moment."

Karou stirred at the noise and blearily lifted her head eyes fuzzy form sleep, once they fastened on his awake form they snapped into focus. She did not say anything but her power propelled her from where she was sitting right into his chest here she hugged him hard enough to creek his ribs and ignite the fire under his bandages. He managed to stifle back a cry of pain as the girl trembled tears leaking from her closed eyes.

"Hey" he said quietly "I'm fine"

Karou shivered at his words and held him tighter, this did force a grunt of pain from him and Shuuji intervened "Karou" he said gently "His much better but his skin is still going to be raw for a few days."

She got the message and let him go her puffy red eyes locked on to him "I'm sorry" she said "I didn't stop before it hit you."

Minamoto shook his head "It was electricity there's not much faster than it, you did nothing wrong"

She shook her head "You almost died Minamoto"

He blinked at that looking up to Shuuji eyes questioning he coughed uncomfortably "You took enough volts to kill any normal human but thanks to you rubber vest and boots you insisted on wearing enough of it was grounded to not fry you outright but the force of it sent you into a slap of concrete that narrowly missed breaking your back and to top it all off whatever that kid did to your insides did you no favors what so ever.

"Wow" he muttered to himself then looked up "What happened to those three?"

"The one called Static real name Tsubasa no last name is currently being held in our holding cells, the other one Amir is currently in the hospital with a shattered spine, Karou got a cold look in her eyes hearing that and it was almost enough to make him shiver. "The boy who attacked you died last night"

"What?"

"The boy died from terminal cancer last night, his ability allowed him to transform his body into a sort of energy parasite allowing him to jump from host to host and take over there body's. The boys reason for doing so is that his original body had cancer, two brain tumors and a wasting disease."

"So he was jumping form host to host to stay alive?"

"Ya but it seems he to make someone a host he in all essence kills the host higher brain functions and replaces them with his own when he leaves a host body it kills them as he had to harvest the natural electricity generated by the host body to power the transfer."

Minamoto nodded "He nearly got me"

"Yes and your brain essentially had to reboot itself, but thankfully you suffered no brain damage….as far as we can tell"

"Wonderful" he sighed

There was that buzz in his neck again and two more forms popped into existence on the right side of his bed where he knew they would which was creepy as hell. Aoi and Shiho both nearly attacked him with hugs of their own and once again his world went white with pain but he endured and stiffed back any noise.

Aoi jumped back almost as fast as she hugged him "I..I wasn't worried or anything" she said looking away.

Minamoto didn't smile even though he wanted too but right now it hurt to much, Shiho's hand moved over his and she rocked back at the sensations. When she spoke her voice had an slight edge to it "Minamoto if were hurting you just tell us."

Aoi blinked "What?"

"His burns we aggravated them"

Before anyone could say anything else he raised both of his hands "It's no one's fault and I'm fine the pain will pass"

"But Minamoto" Karou said "Something like this was bound to happen sooner or later Karou I accepted that fact the moment I joined B.A.B.L.E"

She looked like she wanted to say something more but in an unexpected show of maturity or perhaps she was just biding her time she remained silent. Aoi looked almost shocked at his words while Shiho's expression did not change not that he really expected it to she was the most world wise of the group in some ways even more than he himself was.

"All right" Shuuji said firmly "You've seen him and he's all right and even going to make a full recovery if you stop messing with his injuries." He gathered them together and ushered them out "You can stay at your old quarters it's not that far from him and you can visit in the morning but for now" his voice faded away as the door closed and Minamoto leaned back against the pillow. Sucking in a breath as pain flared through his chest, the sensation he felt in his head persisted he wasn't sure how but he knew on a level so deep that it could be only be instinct that this sense was not a esper power.

But how did that make sense, there was a slight sensation and he felt two people pass his room he wasn't able to tell who they were but he sensed them until they moved a couple of feet past and faded.

"Breath" he told himself "Think"

His breathing steadied and calm made its way back through his brain, it was quite possible he was over reacting it could be the blast he had taken had simply thrown his senses out of whack and that would end as soon as his body finished checking itself over.

Having made that realization he decided to follow his doctors advice and leaned back closing his eyes, sleep would help his body recover and that was what he wanted.

He opened his eyes into darkness and his mind told him someone was just outside his door, no sound gave the person away nor were the cameras in the hall reacting to the presence. He tensed slightly and but relaxed almost imminently as he was suddenly filled with the sense that he knew this person. The door opened in absolute silence and Karou floated through the door her feet just above the ground. It closed behind her in the same silence and she drifted over to his bed.

Minamoto made no reaction and simply waited, the girl gently lowered herself next to him nuzzling up against his side and letting out a breath of relief. He forced his body not to flinch as pain flared from where she touched, and let his body retain its stillness of sleep.

"Ok" he thought strange symptoms of the senses do not warn you when there is nothing the five senses can comprehend so that meant there was something strange about feelings he was getting. With his mind working at full power he planed his next day first he needed to get Shuuji to scan his brain again to see if he missed something the first time. When someone was an esper it showed in the brain scans parts of it were more developed and some were even changed all together it was one of the sure fire ways to tell if someone was an esper.

.

Second he needed to, Karou shifted in her sleep and sent of a wave of pain and he had to grit his teeth against. Then she shifted again and more of the same flared, he let out a small hiss hand moved his hand to put it over her body. With a slight application of pressure she stopped shifting. He breathed a sigh of relief now where was he?

He blinked his eyes that's right second he needed to…to…he blinked again and blackness took over and soon he wished it hadn't.

* * *

The dream which haunted his every night played for him again like horror film that he couldn't escape from. The fallen city, the words that scared his mind red with agony, the bullet, the blood, and the girl he had raised falling to the ground dead by his own hand.

The dream froze and shattered as black covered it, "You know when people have the same dream every night it might be that they need to learn something from it."

Minamoto found himself standing in the black just like he had been when under the attack of the esper, "It seems you survived your encounter that…. is good for the queen at least." Hoyubu said as he appeared in the space in front of him calmly facing him.

"You can invade people's dreams?" he found himself asking, through in that moment he realized that he should be very very afraid if the Major had that power.

"Do you think I have shown you all my power?" Hoyubu asked back a hint of scorn in his voice "You are not a fool no matter how much I wish it to be so," he paused for a moment to let that sink in "So stop acting like one"

Minamoto gritted his teeth as the barb stung him, to tell the truth with black phantom and the realization that he could trust Hoyubu to protect the children he truthfully had not give much thought to the idea that Hoyubu might have more power hidden up his sleeve.

"Why are you here" he asked metaphorical teeth clenched

The Major tilted his head at that "Because I want to be, because my instincts tell me that this is important."

"That what? Hearing me say that I will never harm Karou will make you feel better?"

Hoyubu's eyes glowed red for a moment and wrath flowed around him like a seething mist "You don't get it do you?" a wave of force blasted him off his feet and he found himself lifted into the air drawn to within a foot of the Major "The future has not changed" he hissed "You know it and I know it, that means despite what you say you will kill that child sleeping beside you."

Minamoto's breathing became heavy "Shut up" he gasped

"Shut up? Have you become afraid of the truth? Have you decided to ignore these dreams and pretend that everything will be ok."

"I won't" he whispered

"What?"

"I won't" he said again

"I won't what?" the Major asked

"I WONT HURT HER!" strength welled up from his core and he howled those words into the blackness, Hoyubu was thrown back and the power holding him fell away.

"Hearing that I could almost believe you but none of your actions have changed the future, as I told you before the Queen will be forced into her role."

Minamoto stood up "No I can change it; things do not have to end like that."

The major stared at him "I never said you could not change the future, simply that the way you are trying to do it will not work. No matter how you raise her or the others you will never change the future of them taking there place as the Queens of the Espers."

Pain racked at his chest and a feeling of hopelessness filled his mind "Why are you doing this to me" he yelled

"I'm trying to show you the truth"

"I can't believe that!"

"That does not make it any less true!"

Their voices were raising in time with their words "One day they will stand against the humans of this world on day I will stand behind him as there right hand. But where will you be Minamoto? When they choose to fight against your own race where will you stand, you who understand those three better than any alive, you who will be the one weakness to them the one way humanity can effectively fight back."

The majors voice became quite as he vanished and reappeared next to his ear "You will be the only one who can kill them and don't you think the ones you work for will know it?"

He vanished again and his voice came to Minamoto one last time "When the time comes you will have to make a choice and that choice is the going to be the a center point of this worlds history and so far the future tells me that you will kill that girl sleeping beside you, that child who is the strongest esper in the world that child who loves you, all… I see is her death by your hands"

He felt two hands on his head "Now sleep you need to be rested and not wake up screaming and disturbing the queens rest" And just like that everything faded and deep if troubled sleep followed the words of the Major bouncing around his head as if they were his own thoughts.

* * *

However a second dream followed one he had never experienced before, he was standing in a jungle or rather an open field surrounded by jungle. Before him sat and old man the face wrinked from long years under harsh sunlight. The man's hair was silver white and across his brown eyes was a large horned rim spectacles. Piled up beside him was a mound of acorns like a thousand at least and the man was reaching down to pick another one up.

"Luffy" he called out what did I tell you about Kenbunshoku Haki (Observation Haki)"

Minamoto glanced down at himself and noted the slight transparency of his body with some degree of alarm. But another person's voice speaking out made him glance up, there was a kid or perhaps young man standing up a burse across his cheek. He wore a red vest left unbuttoned with blue jean like shorts. "You said "Haki" is a power that lies dormant in all the world's creatures... "Presence", "fighting spirit" and "intimidation"... It is not different from the things that humans can naturally sense such as these... 'The act of not doubting'. That is strength."

"At least you listen" the man said amiably "Now that was not my question, I asked what is Observation Haki"

"Umm" the boy said deep in thought "You said that with it you could sense an opponents presence."

"Yes good"

"That you could predict there attacks even if you could not see them."

"Good"

"And….um….. that you could sense others with it?"

"Almost done"

The boy thought so hard that his face turned red "Even if opponents were invsiable or faster that sight you can still fight them?"

"Exactly now since its now fresh in your mind put the blindfold back on" the boy did so "and start dogging"

The acorn in the man's hand somehow turned black and he flicked it at the boy with the speed of a pistol shot. The boy though blindfolded tilted his head and it whisked passed him "Good, very good Luffy now we just have to make your Observation Haki a reflex."

The blackness covered him again leaving him confused and with the impression that he was going to be spending a long time in the esper training room or a mental institution if he hunch proved incorrect.

* * *

1

1

1

1

1

Well that's that if you liked it cool, if not sorry fanboy out


End file.
